Touch-sensitive displays are configured to accept inputs in the form of touches, and in some cases near-touches, made on a surface of the display. Touch-sensitive displays may use various mechanisms to detect touches, including but not limited to optical, resistive, and capacitive mechanisms. Further, some touch-sensitive displays may be configured to detect a plurality of temporally overlapping touches. These displays, which may be referred to as multi-touch displays, may allow for a greater range of input touches and gestures than a display configured to accept only a single touch at a time.
Some computing devices that utilize multi-touch displays may omit a mechanical keyboard, mouse, or other such user input device, and instead utilize touch as a primary input mode for user interaction with the device. However, without the combination of visual and haptic feedback provided by such mechanical input devices, it may be difficult for a user to determine if a touch input is made properly via such a touch-sensitive display.